OZDonald's
by LegallyWicked
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba meet at OzDonald


**Hi! This is my first attempt at a oneshot it is a bit AU and it is full of Fiyeraba fluff. It is a bit short I have to say and I chose McDonald's because it is the most Ozified name that you can still tell what it is **

**Disclaimer: No not mine **

Elphaba needed to get away. Now. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take Nessarose any more. All day Nessa had been dishing out commands "Do this! Do that! Elphaba! " If she heard Nessa's voice she was going to explode. Elphaba loved her sister, she did, but she had had it . She had to get away! But how?

Elphaba swerved around a corner and into the bathroom, the only place she could get some privacy. Elphaba sat on the sink as she pondered her next move. She sat quietly with the lights off , thinking , not making a sound.

Suddenly Nessa's wheels were heard scraping the floor by the bathroom, "Elphaba! Where are you !? I need you do to something for me!" Elphaba held her breath until she heard the rumble of wheels only distantly. That was it! She was leaving.

She gently dismounted the sink and slowly walked near the toilet. She put one leg on the toilet ,then she hoisted her body up. The toilet creaked, she winced. _Silenced. _She gave a small sigh. Elphaba opened the window. She gave a cat-like pounce and slipped out.

Elphaba Took in a deep breath, letting herself bathe in the heat of the sun . Where was she to go? She wasn't going to just walk around her house until who-knows-when . She had to go somewhere. But where? She glanced around for a sign. Then, she spotted something down yonder, a large, golden, sign _OzDonald's_

_Perfect._

.:.:..OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ..:.:.

Fiyero needed to get away. Now. He couldn't take it anymore. All these royal advisors were driving him near the brink of insane. He didn't even want to be a king. He would have rather been a brainless klutz than a king. He studied the many wrinkles in the old, royal advisor. The many lines seem to form a pattern of intricate spiderwebby lines. The pattern was interrupted when he spoke, the lines broke and bended . "So what do you think master Fiyero?" Ask the ancient advisor. "I completely agree with you, you make a perfect point!" Fiyero responded, he had become good at putting on the façade of being engrossed, and fully understand whatever the advisor's were blabbing about.

"If you excuse me, I need to use the little prince's room. I will be back in a couple of minuets. Gentlemen." He gave a small bow and briskly exited.

Once he had escaped the room he began to run, dodging tables, vases, help. He only crashed into _one _maid, that was a new record! Fiyero slid into the kitchen, he said his hello's to the cooks and fled out the door.

Free. _Free. _He was free, at last! He didn't do this often, just when he was on the verge of crazy. Today was one of those day. He began to walk toward his escape haven. _OzDonald's. _

_Perfect. _

_..:.:..:_OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ:..:..:..

Elphaba felt a wave of relief ( and the smell of French fries) wash over her as she entered the restaurant. Sure, _OzDonald's _didn't have the best food, but at this moment it was Elphaba's own personal heaven. As she approached the counter she smiled at the cashier, a middle-aged man who didn't return the smile. He seem amazed, wonder why. "I would like Oznugget with fries and medium lemonade, please." She said now, without a smile.

"Okay, that will 4.38 Ozdollars, please." Elphaba reached out for her bag realized that she had left it. She blushed a dark shade of green and looked down, "I seem to have forgotten my bag ." "Oh, well, I guess you aren't -" the cashier was interrupted by another voice, "I'll pay for it. But add a kid's meal to that ." It was the boy behind her.

The cashier seemed to lose his harsh demeanor "Yes. That will be 7.94 ,sir." the boy took out the required money and handed it to the cashier, he took the change and then turned to Elphaba ," I'm Fiyero." he smiled. She returned the smile, "I'm Elphaba, and thank you. " "You're green." he said bluntly. "Really? I'm not impress after all you ordered a kid's meal" she spat . "Sorry," he meekly said , looking down, "but I like the toys ."she scowled, then gave a small smile." I was hopping I could make it up to you by inviting you to eat with me by the nearby lake?",Fiyero asked. Elphaba titled her head, "Like a date?"

'Well, um, yes." Nobody had ever asked her out before, she couldn't believe it. "I'll do it but if you answer me one question: why did you ask me ?" He blushed, "Well I've never seen a green girl before, and you seem interesting ."

"Okay, I'll go."

They collected their food and were out the door. Fiyero led Elphaba to a lake not too far. "Wow, It's nice. " "Yeah."

They spent their meal talking about what had drove them to _OzDonald's. _Fiyero avoided the fact that he was a prince. By the time they were finished the sun was setting, "It's beautiful isn't it." breathed Elphaba. "Yeah" but Fiyero was looking at her. He leaned in, she did too. They kissed , and just for that moment they had forgotten all their problems.

_They were loving it . _

**What did you think? Please review!!**

**.:.:.. Snaps!!..:.:.**

**.:.Miriam.:.**


End file.
